


Жажда

by Queen_Immortal



Category: Gotham (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Vampire!Oswald, Violence, shadowhunter!Edward
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-20 18:15:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18130154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Джейс Вейланд добровольно сдается Клэйву после того, как провел некоторое время с Валентином, на время разбирательства его сажают в тюрьму в Городе Костей, и у Джейса оказывается любопытный сосед по заключению





	Жажда

**Author's Note:**

> написано для команды WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 на ЗФБ 2019

Как Безмолвные братья ориентировались в хитром сплетении коридоров Города Костей, для Джейса всегда было загадкой. В редкие визиты он стремился не упускать серые балахоны сопровождающих из виду, а когда выбирался на поверхность — отряхивал с одежды вековую пыль и с облегчением шел дальше, оставив могильный холод темноту черного лабиринта позади.  
  
Кто бы мог подумать, что однажды придется остаться.  
  
Безмолвные окружали со всех сторон — и пускай громоздкие серые плащи вряд ли способствовали подвижности и ловкости, Джейс не сомневался, что, если бы он вдруг подумал о побеге или же просто попытался вернуться, — братья остановили бы его с пугающей легкостью. А даже если бы и нет, он бы все равно заблудился в каменных проходах. Так что даже пытаться не стоило. Да и вообще. Смысл бежать, если сам сдался на суд своего народа?  
  
Один из братьев прошел вперед и отворил решетку, знаком приглашая Джейса войти. Рукой тот привычно потянулся к ножнам, но, не найдя там знакомого изгиба рукояти, тревожно вздохнул. Значит, вот она какая. Тюрьма Города Костей.   
  
Длинный коридор, по обе стороны которого шли небольшие клетки, одной стеной упиравшиеся в каменную кладку. Небольшие скамейки у одной из стен, и отхожее ведро в глубине. Большинство камер были пусты. Кое-где виднелись худые фигуры, кутающиеся в обрывки одежды. Но не было ни стонов, ни криков, ни мольбы о прощении. Лишь оглушающая тишина и завывающий где-то вдали ветер.  
  
Стоило Джейсу зайти, как решетка захлопнулась, повинуясь повороту тяжелого изогнутого ключа, и Безмолвные братья один за другим ушли, растворившись в сумраке тускло освещенных коридоров.  
  
Джейс не знал, куда приткнуться. В его камере — небольшой метра два на два — скамейка, прислоненная к единственной каменной стене, оказалась наполовину сгнившей, а пол, покрытый вековым слоем песка, пыли и грязи, абсолютно не располагал к посиделкам.  
  
— Так-так-так. Вы поглядите, кто тут у нас? Новенький! — внезапно раздавшийся в темноте звонкий голос с небольшими мурлыкающими нотками казался зловещим, будто порожденным самой тьмой. — Джейс Вейланд. Или лучше Моргенштерн?  
  
— Кто здесь? — Джейс окинул взглядом соседние камеры — те пустовали.  
  
Его слова эхом пронеслись по коридору, подобно дуновению ветра, а когда все смолкло, в глубине темницы напротив раздался шорох, а затем из темноты выступила худая, высокая фигура. Джейс прищурился, рассматривая товарища по несчастью. Нефилим — а темные линии рун, выглядывающие из-за ворота тонкой куртки и сквозь прореху на порванной футболке, не позволяли в этом сомневаться — был почти болезненно тощим. Острые скулы грозили вот-вот прорвать натянутую белую кожу, а темные глаза казались бездонными провалами. Он шел медленно, то и дело жмурился, отводя глаза от света, а когда добрался до решетки, просунул в нее руки и замер.  
  
— Я здесь, — тонкие губы незнакомца исказила едкая ухмылка. — И ты, если не заметно, тоже.  
  
Он коротко рассмеялся, и Джейс невольно поежился от того, насколько резким и неприятным оказался этот звук. Впрочем, неизвестного это не смутило. Он вскинул голову — темные волосы, явно отросшие за период заключения, упали назад, обнажив чуть заостренные уши. Джейс удивленно вздохнул: форма их была слишком примечательна, чтобы быть простой причудой природы, слишком сильно походила на острые ушки фейри, чтобы быть совпадением. Полукровка?  
  
— Как тебя зовут? — он пытался припомнить это лицо; в конце концов нефилимов не так много, но понимание как будто ускользало от него.   
  
— А что? Память подводит? — насмешничал тот, закашлявшись.  
  
— Это всего лишь вежливость. Тебе мое имя известно, а мне твое — нет, — осторожно заметил Джейс, так же просовывая руки между решетками, словно отзеркаливая позу незнакомца.  
  
— Ты местная знаменитость, — фыркнул тот с все той же ухмылкой. — Новости здесь нечастое явление, но иногда братья, что приносят еду, что-нибудь да скажут. Слово там, слово здесь, — он устало повис на решетке. — Так и живем. Что? Папашка оказался не так мертв, как ты думал?  
  
— Кто ты? — повторил Джейс, игнорируя умелые увертки парня.  
  
Тот широко улыбнулся, не раскрывая рта.  
  
— Я прихожу и к младенцу, и к юному мужу, и к седому старцу. Я прихожу и в тишине, и с криком. Я прихожу и в слезах, и в радости. Я прихожу один, а ухожу не один, — зловеще проговорил незнакомец. — Кто я?  
  
— Это загадка, что ли? — нахмурился Джейс.  
  
— Отгадаешь — представлюсь. У тебя три попытки, — неизвестный нефилим отошел от решетки и опустился на пол, прислонившись к боковой решетке спиной.  
  
— Что за шутки?  
  
Но тот проигнорировал возмущение. Со вздохом Джейс повторил причудливую загадку про себя.  
  
— Время? — предположил Джейс минуту спустя.  
  
— Нет. Две попытки осталось, — все еще довольно ухмыляясь, отозвался незнакомец.  
  
— Прошлое? — попробовал он снова еще пару минут спустя.  
  
— Нет.   
  
— Дьявол! — воскликнул Джейс, вновь и вновь повторяя загадку про себя. — Я прихожу и к младенцу, и к старцу. В тишине и с криком. Прихожу один, а ухожу с кем-то...   
  
— Похоже, ты близок к ответу, — протянул собеседник.  
  
— Это смерть, — со странной уверенностью ответил Джейс. — Я прав?  
  
Глаза незнакомца хитро заблестели, а потом он кивнул:  
  
— Меня зовут Эдвард Нигма, — он взмахнул рукой, будто снимая метафорическую шляпу. — Приятно познакомится, Джейс Вейланд.  
  
— Нигма? — причудливая фамилия тут же нашла отклик в его памяти. Джейс подался вперед и, широко распахнув глаза, уточнил: — Ты из Готэма.   
  
— Верно, — снова кивнул Эдвард. Имя ему странным образом шло.   
  
— Тебя осудили.  
  
— Снова верно.  
  
— За убийство примитивного, — детальки этого кровавого дела, которое еще полгода назад обсуждали, наверное, во всех Институтах от Нью-Йорка до Токио, одна за другой промелькнули в него в голове.  
  
— Не только за убийство примитивного, — тут же поправил Джейса Эдвард. — В моей биографии хватает прегрешений.  
  
— Как тебя поймали? — Джейс не скрывал любопытства, ведь в этом не было смысла. — Я помню, что, по докладам, ты буквально исчез, а потом спустя неделю тебя обнаружили прямо посреди кровавой бани.   
  
— Ну, скажем, так, — Нигма глубоко, мечтательно вздохнул. — Я был... слегка не один.  
  


**Полгода назад. Готэм**

  
Он всегда был голоден. До власти. До крови. До убийства. Безумная, всепоглощающая жажда, казалось, никогда не оставляла Освальда, куда бы он ни пошел. И он был прекрасен. В нем не было ни милосердия, ни способности прощать, ни скучной, человеческой совести. Порой, когда тени укрывали его лицо, точно одеялом, Эдварду начинало казаться, что Кобблпот и не был человеком никогда.  
А Эдварда к нему тянуло. Невыносимо. Жутко. Всепоглощающе. Он любовался острым носом, черными смолянистыми волосами и животным оскалом вампирских клыков, погружавшихся в тело очередной жертвы, в то время как трость — постоянный спутник Освальда — летела на пол.  
  
Вокруг пировал его — их — клан. Люди — запертые, испуганные — носились по залу, пытаясь выбраться, пока не оказывались в руках одного из все еще голодных вампиров. На Эдварда, наблюдающего за царившей вакханалией, налетела певичка, яростно умоляющая вывести ее через черный ход, пока никто не видел. Он мог бы ее отпустить. Должен бы. Но в нем всегда было что-то неправильное. «Слишком много взял от папаши-фэйри» — раз за разом повторяли в Институте и Идрисе, когда замечали странности в его поведении. Вроде пристрастия говорить запутано и непоследовательно, избегая прямой правды, или же любви к загадкам. И может быть, они правы. Настоящему нефилиму вряд ли понравилось бы наблюдать за чужой смертью, в то время как Эдвард был ей одержим.  
  
Он любовался: как стеклянели чужие глаза, как гас на губах последний вздох, как тело сотрясала мелкая судорога агонии, а на лице застывала вечная маска ужаса, стоило примитивному осознать, что конец неизбежен.  
  
— Эд? — раздался среди криков и воплей голос Освальда, выдернувший его из размышлений. — Кто это тут у тебя?  
  
Эдвард опустил взгляд на певичку и не сдержал ухмылки. Та тут же дернулась, пытаясь сбежать, но он крепко ухватил ее за руку.  
  
— Хочешь? — уточнил он, не без удовольствия оглядывая залитый кровью костюм Освальда.  
  
— Если не возражаешь.  
  
— Нет, пожалуйста, нет, пожалуйста, пожалуйста... — истерично повторяла девица, когда Эд, легко выдернув из набедренных ножен острое лезвие, резко полоснул по ее горлу.  
  
Она замолчала в одно мгновение, потянувшись руками к шее. Из тонкого разреза брызнула алая кровь. Капли ее попали Освальду на лицо, и он не преминул слизнуть их, заставив Эдварда завороженно замереть. В следующее мгновение Кобблпот уже впился в нее клыками, жадно глотая теплую жидкость, пачкавшую его с головы до ног.  
  
Эдварда обдало жаром. В движениях Освальда не было привычной взгляду человеческой медлительности, только плавность и грация, свойственная скорее дикому зверю, гордому и непокорному. В паху потяжелело, во рту пересохло, а руки зазудели от желания прикоснуться.   
Он окинул зал быстрым взглядом. Большинство вампиров четко следовало полученным ранее инструкциям: закончив трапезу, бросали тела и спускались в канализацию, чтобы затеряться в ее лабиринтах. Спустя пару мгновений в клубе остались лишь они, и Эдвард рванул вперед.  
  
Тело мертвой девицы мешком упало на пол — Эд лишь подтолкнул ее ногой, убирая с дороги, тут же впиваясь в губы Освальда поцелуем. Рот заполнила чужая кровь — горячая, вязкая, оставляющая явный привкус металла и соли на языке. Руки Освальда впились в его плечи, притягивая ближе, он глухо застонал в поцелуй, но не разорвал объятий.  
  
— Мне... нужно... — чуть отстранившись, заполошно дыша выдохнул Эдвард, руками проходясь по одежде Кобблпота, раздраженно дергая за обилие пуговиц и тканей, пока не нашарил пряжку ремня. — Мне нужно тебя коснуться.  
  
Освальд, в то время оставляющий влажные поцелуи на его шее, только кивнул, принимаясь помогать с одеждой. Они то и дело сталкивались пальцами в попытках высвободить друг друга хотя бы из штанов. А больше и не нужно.  
  
Спотыкаясь об валяющиеся на полу тела, они сумели дойти до стены, где Эдвард быстро поменял их местами, притиснув Освальда к стене. Тот издал короткий смешок, быстро перешедший в стон, когда его брюки — дорогие, отглаженные — оказались спущены до коленей, а на каменно-твердом члене сжалась горячая рука.  
  
Он был холодным даже сейчас, будучи распаленным, тяжело дышащим и хрипло постанывающим себе в ладонь, а Эд не мог найти в себе силы остановиться. Сплюнув на ладонь, он размазал слюну по своему члену — искать хоть сколько-нибудь приличное подобие смазки не было ни желания, ни времени — и резко толкнулся внутрь Освальда, наплевав на подготовку.  
  
Эдвард ждал негодования, шипения, рваного вздоха, но услышал лишь долгий гортанный стон, мгновенно лишивший последних опасений. Освальд прижался грудью к стене, прогнулся и подался назад, встречая его грубые, глубокие толчки. Пальцами одной руки Эд не переставал сжимать его член: обводил кругами головку, давил на выступающие венки, мял упругие яйца, — а другой требовательно сжимал молочно-белые ягодицы, на которых мгновенно появлялись и так же мгновенно исчезали розовые пятна.  
  
И было плевать. На нефилимов, нежить, непрекращающиеся войны, правду, ложь, мораль... Все сузилось до обжигающе холодных объятий нутра, в которое Эдвард вбивался, все наращивая темп.   
  
Почувствовав, как напряглась сжатая в ладони мошонка, он наклонился вперед, практически распластавшись по Освальду, и, коротко прикусив бледное ухо, шепнул:  
  
— Ты не кончишь, пока я не позволю.  
  
— Э-э-эд... — простонал в ответ Освальд, поворачивая голову, чтобы поймать его губы в новый поцелуй.  
  
Толчки все быстрее. Глубже. Тела все теснее, ближе. Эдвард чуть отстранился, надавил рукой Освальду между лопаток, мешая повернуться, второй пережал основание члена и замедлился, почувствовав волной накатывающий оргазм. Тот негодующе застонал, стиснул его член в себе, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы кончить, наполняя ледяное нутро своим семенем.  
  
Тяжело дыша, Эдвард наклонился вперед, коротко целуя вихрастый затылок, а затем отстранился, освобождая от своей хватки. Тот даже не дернулся, замерев на месте, и Эд окинул его взглядом.  
  
Немногочисленная одежда, оставшаяся на Освальде, была испачкана бурыми, медленно подсыхающими пятнами крови, спущенные вниз брюки стреноживали его у коленей, все еще напряженный член истекал каплями смазки, а между ягодиц поблескивали белесые мазки спермы.   
  
Великолепен.  
  
Подтянув брюки и застегнув ремень, Эд опустился на колени и скользнул языком по испачканной коже. Освальд дернулся от неожиданности, застонал, запрокидывая голову, и судорожно сжал член.  
  
— Эдвард, пожалуйста!  
  
Лишь убедившись, что собрал все, он поднялся и прошептал:  
  
— Кончай.  
  
Освальд кончил в то же мгновение, просто освободив член от своей хватки. Еще пару мгновений он просто стоял, опершись о стену, медленно приходя в себя, но вдруг поднял голову и посмотрел на Эда:  
  
— Я слышу голоса и шаги.  
  
— Нефилимы? — уточнил Эд, тут же вытаскивая из заплечных ножен меч.  
  
— Да, — Освальд торопливо застегнул брюки. — Пора уходить.  
  
— Ты иди, а я следом.  
  
— Эдвард... — попытался возразить Кобблпот, но тут двери распахнулись и в зал ворвались охотники.  
  
— Уходи! — толкнул его Эд, и тот в кой-то веки послушался.  
  
Стоило охотникам увидеть его, стоявшего посреди десятка обескровленных тел, как те изумленно замерли.  
  
— Эд? — удивленно спросил один из них.  
  
— Хэй, Гордон! — распознал старого товарища Эдвард. — Искал меня?  
  
 ****

Наше время. Город Костей

**  
**  
— Значит, ты остался, чтобы прикрыть отход своего приятеля? — уточнил Джейс, когда Нигма без подробностей рассказал про свой арест.  
  
— Если кратко, то да.  
  
— И оно того стоило? Ради вампира? — фыркнул Джейс, откровенно не понимая, как нефилим мог перечеркнуть все ради убийцы. — Который бросил тебя?  
  
— Мы с ним слишком похожи, — спокойно отозвался Эдвард, глядя на стену.  
  
— И что это значит? — не понял Джейс, делая небольшой круг по камере: от долгого стояния в одном положении загудели ноги.  
  
— Это значит, он за мной вернется, — уверенно ответил Нигма.  
  
Джейс остановился, окинул его долгим взглядом, явно ожидая, что тот скажет, что пошутил, но, так и не дождавшись, заметил:  
  
— Это Город Костей. Никто не может просто так войти сюда и выйти. Тем более вампир.  
  
— Как знать, — пожал плечами Эдвард, поднимаясь на ноги и отходя вглубь камеры, где, присмотревшись, Джейс разглядел более-менее целую скамейку, на которой тот и разлегся.  
  
Поняв, что продолжения разговора не будет, Джейс со вздохом опустился на пол. Все равно других вариантов не было. Предстояли долгие часы заключения, вряд ли Нигма, так долго лишенный общества, будет молчать. А значит, и самому Джейсу будет не так жутко от постоянной тишины.  
  
Вдруг дальше по коридору раздались крики. Джейс тут же насторожился и поднялся на ноги, краем глаза заметив, что Эдвард даже не дернулся. Мимо камер пробежали люди — явно не Безмолвные братья, а затем послышались неторопливые шаги, сопровождающиеся тихим стуком о каменный пол. Вскоре в поле зрения Джейса показался невысокий бледный мужчина, чисто внешне напоминавший птицу: взлохмаченные черные волосы, острый, птичий нос, причудливый сюртук и трость, на которую тот опирался.   
  
— Все чисто, босс, — отрапортовал ему один из тех, кто появился в коридоре мгновением раньше.  
Тот молча кивнул, подошел к клетке Нигмы и играючи выбил дверь.  
  
— Скучал по мне?  
  
Тот неторопливо поднялся, одернул грязную одежду и подошел чуть ближе.  
  
— Что будет, если я скажу «нет»? — с все той же кривой усмешкой уточнил Эдвард.  
  
— Останешься гнить здесь.  
  
— В таком случае, я очень скучал, Освальд, — пробормотал Нигма, подойдя к мужчине почти вплотную, и коротко поцеловал под изумленный возглас Джейса.  
  
— А, мистер Вейланд! — обернувшись, заметил его Освальд и тут же приветственно оскалился, обнажив клыки. — Не бойтесь, долго скучать вам не придется. Ваш отец вот-вот будет здесь.  
  
— Валентин? — удивился Джейс. — Здесь?  
  
— Пошел на сделку с Моргенштерном? — полюбопытствовал Эдвард, с удовольствием выходя из камеры.  
  
— Воспользовался случаем, — ответил Освальд, протягивая предоставленные одним из мордоворотов ножны с нефилимским клинком. — Держи.  
  
— Спасибо, — тот подхватил их и привычно обернул ремень вокруг пояса. — Что теперь? Куда мы пойдем?  
  
— Все зависит от твоего ответа на один вопрос, — пожал плечами вампир.  
  
— И что же это за вопрос? — Нигма заправил мешающие волосы за ухо.  
  
Освальд ухмыльнулся, сжал руки на трости, а затем спросил:  
  
— Кого ты хочешь убить первым?


End file.
